


By Night Lovers

by fieryhotaru



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhotaru/pseuds/fieryhotaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Ace explains his nights with Aerrow. Once again, this is OLD, about seven years old, so I was 17 at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Night Lovers

It’s a good thing that I’m able to leave Cyclonia whenever I wanted. My master was flexible with my whims, even if it is only “stepping out for night air” as I call it. As long as I had no mission to carry out, I was able to go where I wished, and it’s always to the same place.

I landed my skimmer quietly in the Condor’s hangar. Luckily the humming sounds the carrier made muted my steps as I walked to the sleeping quarters, but still kept my senses about me as I stepped around that paranoid merb’s traps, having memorized their locations. After avoiding about ten of them, I found myself standing in front of Aerrow’s bedroom. It was at this point that I became excited; after all it has been a while since I’ve been here this time of night. I took a deep breath and finally stepped through the automated doorway.

The sky knight was still sleeping soundly. I decided I wanted to watch him sleep a little longer, since I hardly ever see him like this: so angelic and innocent. He slept on his back, his toned, naked chest rising and falling under the white sheets. His hair was messier than usual, and his lips were parted slightly, his breath steady and smooth. One hand was lightly gripping the sheets while the other rested on the pillow next to his head, his fingers twitching. It was then I heard him moan deeply, and it sent a chill down my spine, my excitement growing quickly. I was going to wake him, but then I saw his eyes flutter open, and he turned to look at me. He was surprised at first, but relaxed when he realized who I was and smiled.

“How long have you been here?” He whispered, still smiling at me. He’s so damned cute; I couldn’t help but smile back.

“Not too.” I simply replied. He giggled a little before using his hands to sit up in his bed. He yawned and stretched, and I watched the white bed-sheets slide down his chest and stomach and rest on his lap. “You’re not wearing shorts, are you?” I asked, noticing how well the sheets formed around his semi-erection.

“How’d you guess?” The boy arched his back as he continued to stretch. “I was expecting you.”

“Oh, really?” I queried. “How did you know I’d be here tonight, Aerrow?”

“I dunno.” He shrugged. “I just had that feeling.” He smirked.

“The others are sleeping, right?” I asked, not wanting to get caught off guard by the idiots on board. He nodded. I smirked. “Good.” I took off my head-piece let it slip from my fingers to the floor. As I slowly stepped towards him, his face changed from joking and confident to nervous and blushing. It never ceased to amuse me. After all the times we were alone like this, he still gets jittery, yet so cute as always.

I removed my gloves and put my index finger under his chin, pulling his head up slightly so we were eye to eye. I always made sure he was comfortable with this, and he’d silently tell me it’s alright, but I still had my doubts. This was wrong, we both knew, but like all humans, we couldn’t help ourselves.

I began tracing my fingers along his soft, warm cheek, and he closed his eyes, pushing against my touch. My fingers found his red hair and they started threading through it as I leaned down to place a very gentle kiss on his perfect lips. I felt his small hands roam my shoulders, pulling me deeper into the kiss. I pulled away, though, not wanting to spoil our short time together. I wanted to take my time, and although Aerrow pretended to complain, I knew he wanted that as well.

My hands ran across the smooth skin on his neck before moving down to his peach-colored chest, teasing his nipples. He craned his neck back and moaned, his body shivering under my hands. I noticed the bulge under the white sheets and knew he was getting aroused. I pulled the sheets off of him, revealing his entire body to my eyes. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and spread his legs so I could fit in between. I smiled and dropped to my knees, still taking my time with his beautiful body under my fingers. My hands followed the slight curve of his hips to his adorable ass, lightly squeezing it. He jumped a little, his hands finding my hair and curled his fingers through it. I looked up at him and he looked at me, his emerald eyes foggy and lustful, pleading me to touch him where he needed it most.

I agreed, gently grabbing his erection as I listened to his longing sigh. He pushed his hips up when I stroked him. I looked into his eyes again before I finally leaned forward, taking his throbbing cock in my mouth. He gasped, shivering immensely. Once again, I took my time, caressing the underside with my tongue before sliding the whole thing down my throat. I pulled my head up slowly and did it over again, finding a slow and steady pace.

“Mmm… oh…” Aerrow choked out, his beautiful voice making me harder. I groaned, my throat vibrating on his twitching cock. But before he could come, I pulled away, not wanting him to do that yet. I stood up, and he gave me a desperate look, the one I couldn’t resist. I just smirked and began to take the top part of my uniform off while he sat on his knees and waited. 

After removing my armor I undid the front of my pants, letting my own erection out. I grinned at him, seeing how he was still shocked at how big I am. I stepped to him, running my hand down his side and around to his ass, this time rubbing my fingers against his tight hole.

“Ah!” He gasped, wrapping his arms around my neck tightly. I kissed his neck while I pushed two fingers inside him, his ass tightening around them. Once he relaxed a little I pushed another finger in and began moving them in and out, preparing him fully so I wouldn’t hurt him. I leaned back a little so I could kiss his soft lips again, this time letting him have me completely. Our tongues slid against each other’s, moving at a tantalizing pace for the both of us. He moaned desperately as our tongues battled, and then we pulled away slowly, our lips lightly tugging. He opened his glazed eyes slowly to gaze into mine while he said in his soft, shaky voice: “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” I said in return, smiling with him. I pulled my fingers out of him and he turned around and arched his ass up, knowing what was coming next. He turned his head to look at me to tell me that he was ready, and I nodded, taking my erection and pushing ever so slowly into Aerrow’s tight, warm entrance.

“Nnngh…” He cried out, pushing against me, wanting more of me inside him. I complied, but still went rather slow so I wouldn’t hurt him. After all this time I’m still surprised that his small, tight ass is able to fit me inside. After a few long seconds I had filled him to the hilt, waiting there for him to adjust to my intrusion. When I believed he was ready I pulled out and thrust back in, a little quicker this time, and he yelped in both pleasure and pain. God, his voice… it just sends me over the edge, and I’m almost unable to control myself.

“Dark A-Ace… please…”

That did it. I wrapped my arms around his waist and began to fuck him harder, pulling him back with my thrusts.

“Yah… ahhh!” He screamed as I hit his prostate. Although I wanted to hear him scream louder, I couldn’t let the other Storm Hawks hear us. I took my hand and put it up to his mouth, and he got the hint, taking two of my fingers in his mouth to keep him from screaming to loudly. It was my turn to groan as he licked my fingers, his shy tongue moving up and down.

“Mmm…” Aerrow gave out a muffled moan, making my cock twitch inside him. I grabbed his cock with my free hand, getting him ready so we could come at the same time. “MMPH!”

“Fuck, Aerrow…” I groaned deeply, thrusting faster and faster. When his ass tightened around me, I finally came, and he released seconds later. We stayed in that position for a long moment before I pulled my fingers out of his mouth and my cock out of his hole, the two of us breathing heavily. He turned his whole body around as quickly as he could, pulling me into a tight embrace. I hugged back, but I wasn’t sure why he reacted the way he did.

“Could you please… stay a little longer?” He asked me innocently, kissing my cheek.

“Aerrow, you know I can’t.” He always asks me this question, and I always give the same answer. Master Cyclonis will question my whereabouts if I did. Hell, she’d probably send Talons. I heard Aerrow mumble something. “What?”

“I hate it!” He scream-whispered. “I want you to stay! I want…” He hiccupped. “I want us to…” I pulled away so I could see his face, and sure enough… he was crying. Seeing his teary eyes pierced my heart. I cupped his face in my hands, wiping his tears away with my thumbs.

“I hate this as much as you do,” I explained to him. “But there’s nothing we can do about it… at least, not right now.” I leaned in to capture his lips with my own, and kissed back, his crying calming down. “Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow, if she gives me the order.” I joked, and he giggled.

“Yeah, and maybe I’ll let you win.” Aerrow smirked. I rolled my eyes.

“I don’t think you will.” I replied. I let him go and bent down to grab my clothes and armor, quickly putting it on and zipping my pants back up, saving my head-guard for last. I looked at him and smiled one last time before stepping towards the door.

“I love you, Dark Ace.” He said before I could leave. I looked back at his cute, smiling face.

“I love you, too, my little sky knight.” I told him, meaning every word. And with that I took my leave, sighing sadly to myself as I passed through the dark halls of the Condor.

_And that’s the way it always happened, for by day they are enemies, and by night… lovers._

End


End file.
